1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to strollers, and more particularly to a suspension mechanism for stroller wheels.
2. Description of Related Art
Strollers are known in the art to employ various types of wheel suspension mechanisms. The most common suspension system utilizes a coil spring surrounding a telescoping tube arrangement. This type of wheel suspension is typically found on the front wheels of a conventional stroller. Rear wheels on strollers often are not provided with any type of wheel suspension, even though the rear wheels tend to bear the brunt of loads and impact during use. This is because the rear wheels not only support their share of the weight of the child seat occupant, but also are subject to virtually all of the forces generated by pushing the stroller This can include significant down force when the stroller is tilted to climb a curb or the like. Some higher end strollers offer a suspension device on all four wheels, but again are typically of the coil spring design.
The conventional coil spring suspension components are very often not visible. The components are housed within a cover or housing on the wheel structure. Occasionally, such suspension systems are not covered and visible, with both the inner telescoping tube structure and the spring are typically exposed. Many strollers employ this type of suspension system and most attempt to mask or hide the coil spring via the housing. The size and visual appearance of the housing can detract from the overall aesthetic design of a stroller. Also, over time and during use, dirt and debris gets captured the housing. The components become dirty, collect contaminants, and the like, which can limit suspension travel, reduce the resiliency of the spring, and can add friction to the sliding tube components. This can also create wheel squeak or squeal during use of the stroller. The performance of suspension systems of this type that are left uncovered can deteriorate even quicker.
Three wheeled strollers typically have only one wheel or wheel assembly in the front of the stroller. Thus, the front wheel assembly will be subjected to about twice as much load, impact force, and abuse as any one of the pair of front wheel assemblies on a conventional four wheeled stroller. The wear and tear on a typical front wheel assembly on a three wheeled stroller can cause premature deterioration and even failure of the suspension assembly components. And can result in a rather harsh ride for the stroller occupant.
These known suspension systems employ several components that must be manufactured separately and assembled. This adds cost and complexity to the stroller product. These systems also have moving parts that rub against one another. Such components are thus susceptible to wear, contamination, squeaking, and squealing. Further, as the parts deteriorate, added friction reduces the performance of the moving parts.